Thriller Night
by star7k
Summary: this kinda turned into a collection of songfics Warning: Michael Jackson first two chatpers
1. Chapter 1 Thriller

**i don't own the song or cats and R.I.P. MJ**

**Demeter and Munkustrap walked down the alley. "i'm sorry i didn't believe you" Demeter said. "it's alright" Munkustrap said. "Demeter" Demeter stopped and looked at the silver tabby in the moonlight his fur seemed to glow. "I'm not like other toms" Demeter laughed "I know you're not thats why I love you" Munkustrap took a step back. "no I mean I'm different" "different how" the clouds moved away and the moonlight shone directly on Munkustrap. He doubled over in pain. "are you okay" she asked. she screamed when he looked up because it wasn't her tomfriend's eyes that looked at her...it was Macavity. She ran as fast as she could but he was much faster. She tripped over a root. She tried to get away but...  
Bombalurina hid her head in Tuggers main as another person was killed. "can we go?" she whimpered. "no i'm enjoying this" he said. Bomba stood up "well i can't watch." she left and Tugger followed her. She was standing outside of the theater when Tugger caught up to her. "you really were scared aren't you" he asked he laughed. "it's not funny" she complained. "you really were scared" he said again. "i wasn't that scared" Bombalurina walked away. Thats when Tugger had an idea and started to follow her.**

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark

Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes

You're paralyzed

**Bombalurina watched as as her tomfriend jumped around her and started to smile at his song.**

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run

You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun

You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!

But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind

You're out of time

**They took a shortcut through the graveyard to get back to the jellicles neither of them notice the creatures in the shadows.**

night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade

There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time

(They're open wide)

This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side

They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial

Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah

All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen

I'll make you see

**They were only blocks away from the junkyard and were unaware that they were being followed. **

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)

Darkness falls across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'

Thriller night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years

And grizzly ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller

**slowly they were surrounded by dead cats. They turned to escape but the were trapped Bombalurina turned around and Tugger was one of them. **

Cause this is thriller, thriller night

There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl

Thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike

You know it's thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

this is thriller, thriller night

'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try

Thriller, thriller night

So let me hold you tight and share a

Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try

Thriller, thriller night

So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

**Bombalurina ran to the closest den and blocked the entrance with a piece of wood. The zombie cats pushed their paws through the walls. Tugger managed to push open the door. Bomba screamed hide her face in her paws until she was gently shaken. "what's the problem" normal (well as normal as he can get) Tugger asked. she stood up and hugged him. "come on I'll take you back to your owners" they were about to leave when Tugger looked behind him revieling his Gold Glowing Macavity eyes. MWAHAHAHAHA**

**Hey Guys **

**thanx for reading don't forget to tell me what you think... oh but be careful what you say i love Michael Jackson songs.**

**See Ya Soon**

**~star7k~**


	2. Chapter 2 The Way You Make Me Feel

**I DON"T OWN CATS OR THE SONG. R.I.P. MJ**

The toms were sitting on the tire talking when above the rest of them Tugger says "so when you asking out Demeter, Munk" All the other toms 'oooooed'.  
"okay okay okay ... jeez bro. If plan A doesn't work back me up with plan B" Munk said to Tugger.  
"alright look there she is" said Alonzo. Munkustrap jumped of the tire and walked towards her. "hey Demeter" She walked right by him. "look she passed him up" the toms on the tire said.  
"HEY!" Munkustrap yelled. Demeter turned around. Munkustrap snapped three times. "i take it thats the cue for plan B" Alonzo whispered to Tugger.

**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet Now Baby**

**Ooh!**

**Go On Girl!**

**Aaow!**

"this isn't gonna work" Admetus whispered to Alonzo. "yes it is" Alonzo said smiling

**Hey Pretty Baby With The**

**High Heels On**

**You Give Me Fever**

**Like I've Never, Ever Known**

**You're Just A Product Of**

**Loveliness**

**I Like The Groove Of**

**Your Walk,**

**Your Talk, Your Dress**

**I Feel Your Fever**

**From Miles Around**

**I'll Pick You Up In My Car**

**And We'll Paint The Town**

**Just Kiss Me Baby**

**And Tell Me Twice**

**That You're The One For Me**

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**

**You Really Turn Me On**

**(You Really Turn Me On)**

**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**

**(You Knock Me Off Of**

**My Feet)**

**My Lonely Days Are Gone**

**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**

**I Like The Feelin' You're**

**Givin' Me**

**Just Hold Me Baby And I'm**

**In Ecstasy**

**Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine**

**To Five**

**To Buy You Things To Keep**

**You By My Side**

**I Never Felt So In Love Before**

**Just Promise Baby, You'll**

**Love Me Forevermore**

**I Swear I'm Keepin' You**

**Satisfied**

**'Cause You're The One For Me**

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**

**You Really Turn Me On**

**(You Really Turn Me On)**

**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**

**Now Baby-Hee!**

**(You Knock Me Off Of**

**My Feet)**

**My Lonely Days Are Gone-**

**A-Acha-Acha**

**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**

**Acha-Ooh!**

**Go On Girl!**

**Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!**

**Go On Girl!**

**I Never Felt So In Love Before**

**Promise Baby, You'll Love Me**

**Forevermore**

**I Swear I'm Keepin' You**

**Satisfied**

**'Cause You're The One For**

**Me . . .**

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**

**You Really Turn Me On**

**(You Really Turn Me On)**

**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**

**Now Baby-Hee!**

**(You Knock Me Off Of**

**My Feet)**

**My Lonely Days Are Gone**

**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**

**You Really Turn Me On**

**(You Really Turn Me On)**

**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**

**Now Baby-Hee!**

**(You Knock Me Off Of**

**My Feet)**

**My Lonely Days Are Gone**

**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**

**Ain't Nobody's Business,**

**Ain't Nobody's Business**

**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**

**Ain't Nobody's Business,**

**Ain't Nobody's Business But**

**Mine And My Baby**

**(You Really Turn Me On)**

**Hee Hee!**

**(You Knock Me Off Of**

**My Feet)**

**Hee Hee! Ooh!**

**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**

**Give It To Me-Give Me**

**Some Time**

**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**

**Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna**

**Be With Mine**

**(You Really Turn Me On)**

**Ain't Nobody's Business-**

**(You Knock Me Off Of**

**My Feet)**

**Ain't Nobody's Business But**

**Mine And My Baby's**

**Go On Girl! Aaow!**

**(My Lonely Days Are Gone**)

Demeter looked around for Munkustrap but he was gone. "told you it'll work" Alonzo whisper to Admetus. Munkustrap came out of nowhere. Demeter ran up to him and kissed him.

Hey Guy,

Some one requested this so i just had to put it up if you want me to write on for you favorite song let me know

don't forget to tell me what you thinkl

See Ya Soon

~star7k~


	3. Somebody That I Used To Know

Macavity paced in his throne room. He need to tell her exactly how he felt but he wasn't allowed in the junkyard. He thought for a moment then it hit him.  
He came to the yard late at night and meet her at the gates.

**Now and then I think of when we were together**

**Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**

**Told myself that you were right for me**

**But felt so lonely in your company**

**But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**

**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness**

**Like resignation to the end, always the end**

**So when we found that we could not make sense**

**Well you said that we would still be friends**

**But I'll admit that I was glad it was over**

**But you didn't have to cut me off**

**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**

**And I don't even need your love**

**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**

**No you didn't have to stoop so low**

**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**

**I guess that I don't need that though**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

Demeter looked at Macavity for a moment. He can't be seriously pinning their bad relationship on her is he?

**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over**

**But had me believing it was always something that I'd done**

**But I don't wanna live that way**

**Reading into every word you say**

**You said that you could let it go**

**And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know**

Macavity sighed. She did prove a good point. But...

**you didn't have to cut me off**

**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**

**And I don't even need your love**

**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**

**No you didn't have to stoop so low**

**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**

**I guess that I don't need that though**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

Demeter turned around and left. Macavity slowly walked back to his lair.

**Somebody**

**(I used to know)**

**Somebody**

**(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)**

**(I used to know)**

**(That I used to know)**

**(I used to know)**

**Somebody**

****Hey Guys,

here you go Cocobutterox! sorry this came late. i didn't want to base this of the music video because that would be really crappy. any other songs you want me to do just let me know. all have them up sooner. don't forget to let me know what you think.

~Star7k~


End file.
